O Perigo mora ao lado
by Meiilyng
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga é uma garota normal e rica, mas um dia ela acaba sendo estuprada e fica sobre proteção dos policiais Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha, mas o que todos não sabiam era que um grande crime se escondia por trás desse estupro


**"** _**Esta é uma história ficticia, baseada em fatos ficticios "**_

_**O perigo mora ao lado  
****1. Doce menina**_

Sou Naruto Uzumaki, e sou policial. Hoje vou lhes contar um caso que teve romance, mistério, dor, e o mais importante...Mortes. No começo do caso, a única coisa que sabiamos era que uma garota avia sido atacada, estuprada, e teve o dedo mindinho do pé cortado. Seu nome era Hinata Hyuuga, tinha apenas 22 anos; a foto de sua carteira não se comparava a seu estado atual. Suas pernas tinham sido arranhadas pelo agressor, seu rosto estava apavorado e machucado, mais por algum motivo eu ainda achava seu olhar angelical. Seus olhos eram cor perola como nunca avia visto antes, apesar dela estar machucada...Eu ainda a achava bonita. Quem me ajudava por enquanto no caso era Itachi Uchiha e Sasuke Uchiha, irmãos que definitivamente não combinam! Itachi era perito, ou melhor dizendo o melhor perito do FBI. Sasuke era meu parceiro, um cara arrogante e frio, mas ainda sim um ótimo policial e amigo. Mais isto não é o mais importante, o mais importante é que o caso de Hinata Hyuuga continha mais mistérios do que se podia imaginar.

- então a senhorita não viu o rosto do rapaz? – pergunta Naruto.

- n-não – diz a vitima chorando.

- olha sei que esta sendo difícil Hinata, mas tente se lembrar do maximo que puder ok?

- o-ok – diz Hinata abraçando seu próprio corpo.

- Sasuke – chama Naruto.

- o que foi? – pergunta Sasuke chegando.

- encontrou algo?

- sim, dentro da carteira da Hyuuga, avia um cartão de uma empresa, que tem o sobrenome dela, talvez os donos sejam da familia dela – diz Sasuke entregando o cartão a Naruto.

- ok, vou ver isso, cuida dela – fala Naruto se retirando do local.

- Hinata Hyuuga certo? – pergunta Sasuke se sentando ao lado dela.

- s-sim

- então pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

- e-eu n-não sei – fala Hinata chorando.

- não precisa falar muito, é só resumir ok? – fala Sasuke olhando para o rosto assustado da garota.

- t-ta

**OoOoOoOo**

**FLASH BACK**

__- HEI GAROTA VE SE FICA QUETA – grita o homem irritado.

- me larga, por favor, ME LARGA – diz Hinata chorando desesperadamente.

- sabe de uma coisa, você grita muito pro meu gosto – diz o homem agora tampando a boca de Hinata

- ' n-não ' – ela chorava ao ver o homem agora erguendo sua blusa.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**OoOoOoOo  
**

- sai eu não quero mais falar – diz Hinata mudando totalmente de espressão.

- tudo bem – fala Sasuke se levantando e se dirigindo a ambulância aonde estava Naruto ao telefone.

Sasuke estava... Vamos dizer surpreso, aquela garota com cara de anjo, tinha se mostrado hostil, era uma supresa para ele, mais compreendia, pois ela tinha passado pela pior experiência que qualquer pessoa poderia ter passado.

- e ai conseguiu contatar alguém da família dela? – pergunta Sasuke chegando.

- o pai dela foi viajar, a irmã esta em um internato e o primo foi viajar com o pai dela, não a ninguém da familia dela aqui no Japão – fala Naruto preocupado.

- bem, podemos mantê-la sobre proteção, não sabemos direito o que aconteceu, pode ser algum inimigo do pai dela – sugere Sasuke.

- é pode ser, então como ela está? – pergunta Naruto.

- hostil, a menina mudou de personalidade rapidamente

- deve ser o trauma. Vou falar com todos, e ligar para Sakura, vamos manter ela sobre proteção mesmo – diz Naruto pegando o celular.

- perai Naruto, vamos levar ela pra lá? A Sakura vai matar a gente – fala Sasuke preocupado.

- deixa, pelo menos morremos em trabalho – ri Naruto.

- ta bem – diz Sasuke rindo também – avisa todo mundo, vou avisar a Hyuuga

- ok

Sasuke vai em direção a Hinata, que estava muito assustado, não é para menos, ela com certeza iria querer ficar longe de homens por um bom tempo.

- está melhor? – pergunta Sasuke chegando.

- nem um pouco – ri Hinata triste.

- Naruto quer levá-la até nossa casa de proteção, lá a protegeremos até seu pai voltar

- ok

Sakura ficou muito brava por eles terem que levar Hinata até la, mais como não tinha escolha concordou.

- ótimo isso até parece hotel, Naruto quero uma explicação – diz Sakura estremamente irritada.

- você sabe muito bem Sakura que trazemos para cá as testemunhas, e pessoas que temos de proteger – fala Naruto se sentando.

- tudo bem, mais minha paz acabou aqui, então quem é o cara? – pergunta Sakura também se sentando.

- Hinata Hyuuga

- HINATA HYUUGA, não acredito isso deve ser um novo nome para homens certo? – pergunta Sakura extremamente irritada.

- não, é uma garota, ela foi estuprada e sua família tem uma grande empresa, acho que esta sendo ameaçada

- ótimo você 'acha'.Não gosto de garotas aqui, a última deu encima de você e me tirou do sério

- Sakura eu...

- você sabe que não pode fazer isso

- Sakura escuta...

- que raivaaaa

- 'desisto' – pensa naruto.

Na delegacia, Hinata e Sasuke estavam arrumando tudo para o primeiro depoimento de Hinata, no depoimento ela contaria tudo exatamente como aconteceu, exames seriam feitos, perguntas, e muito mais, a noite de Hinata tinha apenas começado.

- vou colocar o gravador no centro da mesa, é só ficar calma Hinata – diz Sasuke se sentando.

- t-ta

- agora conte o que aconteceu dês do começo, tudo – diz Sasuke ligando o gravador.

- eu estava saindo da lacadoura e meu primo tinha acabado de me ligar e...

**OoOoOo**

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_****_- quando chegar na China me avisa ta Neji? Ok, então estou indo pra casa agora da um Oi pro papai pra mim, beijos – Hinata desliga o celular ,entra em seu carro e liga o rádio

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go

- adoro esta música – sorri Hinata dirigindo – 'Don't let me go'

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

_**OoOoOo  
**_- o que aconteceu depois disso? – pergunta Sasuke intrigado.

- eu continuei pela estrada até que acabei atropelando algo, como não sabia o que era desci para ver, poderia ser um cachorro – fala Hinata ficando nervosa.

- quer um copo d'aguá? – pergunta Sasuke preocupado.

- não tudo bem

- e o que aconteceu depois que você desceu?

- bem eu fui checar a frente da carro e...

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**OoOoOo  
**_- ah não sera que foi um cachorro? – Hinata olha a frente do carro e ve alguns galhos de árvore – ainda bem que não foi nada – sorri Hinata aliviada.

- fique parada ou morre

Hinata sente alguém lhe segurando por trás e tapando sua boca ela ficou desesperada só podia ser um ladrão ou algo pior que isso; na hora ela começou a chorar, por um instante ela pensou ter ouvido um riso; algo que comprovava que aquilo não era um simples roubo.

- olha vou retirar a mão da sua boca de gritar vou simplismente atirar em você, algo que é bem fácil pra mim – diz o homem retirando a mão da boca de Hinata.

- s-se quiser minha carteira ta dentro do carro, p-pode levar ele também – fala Hinata em soluços.

- desculpe mais não fui contratado para pegar trocados – diz o homem rindo.

- q-quem é você? – pergunta Hinata chorando.

- não te interessa garota – fala o homem arrastando Hinata para dentro do carro – vamos dar um passeio.

- e-eu n-não quero me solta, SOCORRO – grita Hinata levando um soco na cara e acabando desmaiando.

**FLASH BACK OF**

_**OoOoOo  
**_- tudo bem Hinata não precisa contar tudo de uma vez – fala saske vendo a garota chorar.

- t-tudo b-bem, e-eu conto – fala Hinata ainda chorando.

**OoOoOo**

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_****_Depois de alguns minutos Hinata acordou e estranhou muito pois o carro estava parado e não avia ninguém dentro, será que tudo aquilo tinha sido um sonho? Não, logo ela viu o homem adentrar novamento dentro de seu carro, o que a deixo desesperada, e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- não adianta engolir o choro garota, ainda da para eu ouvir – fala o homem rindo.

- o-o q-que você q-quer c-comigo? – pergunta Hinata chorando.

- bem... Não posso dizer exatamente, mais acho que já sei o que vou fazer primeiro – fala o homem com um sorriso malicioso.

- kami-sama – Hinata tenta abrir desesperadamente a porta do carro para escapar mais as portas estavam fechadas.

- acha que sou burro é – ri o homem indo até o banco de trás aonde Hinata estava e ficando por cima dela – Bem que me disseram que Hyuugas não eram de se jogar fora

- n-não, t-tudo menos isso, ME SOLTA – Hinata começa a se debater – p-por favor, e-eu imploro – Hinata não conseguia parar de chorar e se debater.

O homem começou rasgando a blusa de Hinata, o que a fazia chorar mais, aquele homem iria a estuprar, ela simplismente não podia crer naquilo. Aquele homem começou a beija-lá, Hinata já não tinha mais forças para nada, nem ao menos para gritar, então apenas ficou parada e chorando em silêncio. O homem logo retirou a calça de Hinata o que a fazia ficar desesperada, ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso ao encher a calsinha no tom azul da menina; então ela a rasgou ferozmente; Hinata não podia mais aguentar aquilo, então deu um chute nas pernas do agressor, e tentou escapar pro banco da frente mais ele a pegou novamente.

- garota insolente, pensa que pode me vençer, agora não vou mais ter pena de você – fala o homem ficando novamente encima de Hinata.

- n-não

Sem nenhuma pena que o homem avia mostrado, ele a penetrou com toda força possivel, o que a fez gritar de dor, e chorar desesperadamente, ela tentava o empurar para frent, mais suas forças não eram o suficiente, ela chorava de dor, de ódio, e de nojo daquele homem, que continuava a beija-la, a passar as mãos em suas pernas e a penetra-la sem dó nenhuma.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH – grita Hinata desesparada;

**FLASH BACK OFF**

_**OoOoOo  
**_- Hinata Hinata voce esta bem? – pergunta Sasuke se levantando.

- e-eu não quero mais falar, p-por favor – fala Hinata chorando desesperadamente.

- Hinata... Terminou o interrogatório Sasuke? – pergunta Naruto entrando na sala.

- sim – fala Sasuke olhando a garota chorar e se levatantar de seu lugar.

- você esta bem Hinata? – pergunta Naruto se aproximando e recebendo um abraço da garota.

- e-eu q-quero ir embora – fala Hinata chorando desesperadamente.

**2 semanas depois...**

- Naruto Uzumaki, CADÊ MINHA BOLSA? – pergunta uma menina de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes.

- já disse que não sei Sakura, e já estou saindo tenho que buscar Hinata Hyuuga – fala Naruto abrindo a porta.

- hei Naruto, fala pro Sasuke não ficar muito perto dela ta – diz Sakura indo até a porta.

- ta bem – ri Naruto.

- e você também, ta pensando o que, vou deixar o trabalho de vocês interferir em nossa vida

- tanto faz, tchau – fala Naruto tentando sair mais é puxado por Sakura que lhe da um selinho.

- pronto tchau – sorri sakura

- só você – fala Naruto saindo e fechando a porta.

Já tinham se passado 2 semanas dês do começo do caso Hyuuga; depois do depoimento de Hinata tinham determinado que não tinha sido apenas um estupro, ou asalto, avia algo por trás de tudo aquilo, pois o caso Hyuuga tinha apenas começado. Hinata estava em um dos departamentos da polícia a duas semanas, para fazer exames, contar direito o caso, e se recuperar o máximo possível de tudo aquilo, hoje seria o dia em que ela iria para a casa de proteção de testemunhas, la ela ficaria até tudo se resolver.

- tudo pronto Hyuuga? – pergunta um homem de cabelo negros e olhos onix.

- sim senhor Itachi – fala Hinata com suas malas.

- me chama só de Itachi,com senhor fico muito velho – fala Itachi entregando uns documentos para Hinata.

- t-tudo bem I-itachi-san – fala Hinaa um pouco corada.

- e cuidado com o pé ainda esta cicatrizando, boa estadia com os doidos – fala Itachi rindo.

Hinata já estava saindo, Naruto iria espera-lá dentro de um prisma preto, para ela não se confundir.

- qual era o carro mesmo? – pergunta Hinata para si mesma avistando Naruto na frente de um carro preto.

- hei Hinata, aqui – chama Naruto abrindo a porta.

- seu baka, nem pra ajudar com as malas – fala Sasuke pegando as malas de Hinata.

- rsrsrs – Hinata ri.

Hinata, Sasuke e Naruto já estavam chegando na casa mais quem não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso era Sakura Haruno, ou melhor ela não estava feliz por ela vir com Sasuke e Naruto. Sakura vivia com os dois já fazia 3 anos, primeiro ela era uma testemunha, mais logo o caso foi resolvido e ela foi liberada, mais como se apaixonou por Sasuke primeiro, não quis ir embora e ficou como protetora da casa, mais com o tempo ela se apaixonou também por Naruto e até hoje não decidiu com quem ficar.

- é aqui Hinata – diz Naruto abrindo a porta da casa.

- nossa, muito linda a casa – fala Hinata entrando.

- ora, ora, se não é a nova inquilina, fazer o que né, bem vinda – fala Sakura se levantando do sofá e sorrindo.

- pode para de fingir Sakura, ela vai ficar aqui por algum tempo – fala Sasuke entrando na casa também.

- tudo bem – Sakura fica séria – a 40 cameras na casa inteira, isso inclui banheiro e quarto – fala Sakura apontando os lugares – aqui você tem de ter permissão para sair, caso não peça tomara um belo de um choque na porta , algo que você concerteza não quer! Aqui os quartos são separados, você ficara no último quarto do corredor ao lado do meu, e por último nada de telefone ou celular, e se for usar o da casa avisar primeiro – diz Sakura olhando para Hinata que estava meio confusa.

- e-entendi – diz Hinata olhando a casa.

- venha vou lhe mostrar o quarto – diz Sakura sobindo as escadas.

- h-hai – fala Hinata seguindo Sakura.

- Sakura não muda nem com o tempo – diz Naruto se sentando.

- só espero que não seja como com a última testemunha, ela praticamento botou pra correr a menina porque deu encima de você – fala Sasuke se sentando também.

- quase fomos demitidos

- nem acredito que tive de agradecer ao imbecil do Itachi por salvar a gente, era a última coisa no mundo que pensei em fazer na minha vida, nunca mais vou agradecer a ele – diz Sasuke com um dos braços encima do rosto.

- tem certeza Sasuke, olha que não vai poder voltar atrás em - brinca Naruto.

- tenho certeza! - afirma Sasuke.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Hinata, Sakura mostrava tudo para Hinata, como uma verdadeira especialista; Hinata tentava entender tudo o máximo possível, mais parecia que Sakura não tinha gostado nenhum pouco de Hinata.

- e ali fica a camera 32bc – fala Sakura apontando para o espelho do quarto.

- entendi – diz Hinata olhando pro espelho.

- olha sei que não esta entende quase nada, então simplismente não tente entender – diz Sakura indo pra porta.

- como sabe de tudo isso haruno-san? - pergunta Hinata se sentando na cama.

- como sabe meu sobrenome eu nunca... Deixa – sakura coloca a mão na testa confusa – eu sei de tudo isso porque já estive em se lugar, já fui uma testemunha ok, agora tenho de descer – diz Sakura fechando a porta.

- ok Haruno-san – sorri Hinata.

Na sala Naruto e Sasuke conversavam até que Sakura desçe até a sala e fica andando de um lado pro outro algo que concerteza ela não fazia sempre.

- sakura o que esta...? – antes de Sasuke terminar Sakura o interrompe.

- eu não gostei daquela garota quero ela fora daqui o mais rápido possivel – fala Sakura parando.

- Sakura ela ainda vai ficar aqui até o termino da investigação – fala Naruto.

- então termina essa investigação logo, droga Naruto e Sasuke vocês são ótimos policiais, terminem isso logo

- Sakura você sabe muito bem que não é assim – diz Sasuke se levantando – porque esta agindo assim?

- não é nada, eu vou subir, já estou no meu limite – fala Sakura subindo as escadas.

- Sasuke, entendeu algo? – pergunta Naruto confuso.

- nada

Em Los Angeles,California...

- Garçon more champagne please – diz um homem de cabelos castanhos longos e olhos cor perola(Garçon, mais Champanhe por favor).

- Yes sir, French Champagne? – pergunta o garçon.(Sim senhor, Champanhe Francês?)

- Yes – diz o homem bebendo.

- Neji vamos subir – diz um homem aparentemente nervoso.

- não estou afim Hiashi, vai encher o saco da tua filha – diz Neji bebendo.

- Neji eu disse agora, e falando na minha filha, se importa pelo menos um pouco com Hinata?

- o que aconteceu com ela, esqueceu de trocar as fraldas? – pergunta Neji rindo.

- não, sofreu um atentado, e foi estuprada

- pare de brincar comigo não estou com paciência - fala Neji sério.

- não estou brincando Neji

- vou arrumar minhas malas - fala Neji saindo do bar.

Hinata já se arrumava para dormir, pois não tinha simplismente nada para fazer naquela casa; e começou a pensar que a convivencia também não seria fácil, não por Sasuke e Naruto, mais sim por Sakura Haruno, alguém que ela não tinha gostado nada.

- não é legal ficar na porta das pessoas assim sakura-san – sorri Hinata deitada em sua cama.

- como você me percebeu menina? – pergunta Sakura entrando no quarto.

- sentidos..Isso não importa, por que não gosta de mim? – pergunta Hinata se sentando.

- não sei, acho que você não é muito transparente

- ninguém é transparente Sakura-san – sorri Hinata.

- não estou pra brincadeiras Hyuuga, não quero você perto dos meninos – fala Sakura irritada.

- não sou perigosa

- não tenho tanta certeza – fala Sakura indo pra porta.

- é uma pena – diz Hinata triste.

- Hyuuga, vê se não mexe com os meus garotos – diz Sakura pronta para fechar a porta mais Hinata a chama.

- não sabia que eles eram sua propriedade Sakura – diz Hinata arrumando as malas.

- eles não são, apenas não deixo o trabalho deles interferir na nossa vida, muito menos vadiazinhas que dão uma de bozinhas- diz Sakura saindo do quarto.

- que pena que Sakura-san não gosta de mim – fala Hinata se deitando novamente – pois eu também não gosto dela

* * *

**Yoooo Minna-san ^^ **

**Fico legal a fic? O.O **

**Tive a idéia do nada, tomara que tenham gostado =D **

**Inner: eu não achei legal **

**Meilyng: por queeeee?**

**Inner: porque a Hina ta meio sinistra, ta com um clima esquisito o.O**

**Meilyng: mais é para ser assim, a fic vai ser de suspence? u.u besta **

**Inner: vai ter NaruHina? *.***

**Meilyng: não revelo o roteiro *.***

**Inner; Baka **

**Ah gente a fic será de suspence, e tera um romance tipo daqueles meio doidos, e não liguem pra Sakura tar meio obcessiva com os nossos lindosss rapazes *.* ah e também a Sakura e a Hina vão ser rivais, o que é novidade nas minhas fics rsrsrs **

**Tomara que tenham gostado **

**Bjssssss**


End file.
